Draco Hermione all the things she said
by leakingpenholder
Summary: This is a story about after hogwarts. Hermione and Draco maried and are very happy. When Hermione gets pregnant she wants to divorce. Nobody knows why, accept for one person.
1. introduction

Draco Hermione all the things she said

I've heard all your comments and I decided that it would be better to upload a new version. I tried to make it better, but it's hard. I'm not English so my sentences will be confusing often. I'll also put up the songtekst of the song I based my story on, as a chapter.

Story intro:

The war is over, Harry killed Voldemort and is more popular than ever before. Draco woke from his imperious curse a while ago. He managed it to clear his Dark Mark as first wizard ever. Ever since his birth Draco was under the influence of an imperious curse. But after the final battle something woke him up. The most powerful kind of magic in the universe. He fell in love with Hermione Granger.

Ron started to act as a jealous brat because of the popularity of Harry. And a year later Hermione broke up with Ron. That is were we start the story, which is ruled by the things Hermione said.

'What? You want to break up? After all we went through!' It wasn't asking, it sounded more as just yelling.

'Yes Ron. It was good the time it lasted but now it's over. I'm sorry,' Hermione looked at her friend.

'If you were really that sorry you wouldn't break up with me,' Ron was really mad.

Hermione shook her head. Harry came downstairs. They bought a house for the four of them. Yes, four and soon five. Harry and Ginny married just after the war.

'What's happening here? You two can be heard in the attic. Fighting again? You really have to stop with that,' Harry had no idea where he got himself into.

'I just broke up with Ron,' said Hermione calmly walking to her friend.

'No, we didn't break up. We're still together, you belong with me Hermione Jean Granger!'

'I broke up with you but you didn't want to accept it. You're a jealous brat Ron. Why can't you be happy for Harry and accept thing the way they are. I'm no longer in love with you. Try to accept it, please Ron,' said Hermione.

'Why do I have to. It's only luck why it's Harry who is the chosen one. I did just as much as he did,' He walked towards Hermione. He tugged her close to him and kissed her hard and short on her lips.

'Didn't you feel anything?'

'Yes, I did,' said Hermione freeing herself from his arms. 'I felt disgusting and anything but love. Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you accept it we're just friend?' She searched for safety with Harry but Ron came threatened closer to her. He hit her hard in her face. She tasted blood on her lip.

'Ron, don't,' she was interrupted by another hit from Ron in her face.

'Ron, stop that. You're my best friend and I try to think with you. But there is absolutely not a single reason why you should hit her,' Harry stepped forward keeping Ron from hitting Hermione.

'You're also against me! Everyone is against me and I would be the most famous wizard if you weren't there so it's time to show everybody who I am!' Ron pulled out his wand.

'What are you going to do?' asked Hermione scared.

Before she could do anything more Ron pointed his want at Harry and shouted: 'Avada Kedavra!'

Harry fell on the ground with his eyes wide open.

'So, are you still not in love with me anymore,' Hermione wanted to cry but there was no time with Ron in this state so close to her.

She ran outside pulled her wand out and cried: 'Paniculum Totalum.' A sound like a bomb exploded thousands of red sparks flew high in the air.

'You can not flee for me!' shouted Ron and he vanished.

Hermione ran up the stairs to Ginny who was sleeping on her bed. She was now pregnant for eight months and Hermione could see it. She shook Ginny awake. Seeing the look on the face of her friend made Ginny follow Hermione as fast as she could. Downstairs laid Harry, eyes wide open, face as grey as stone. Both girls fell on their knees and started to cry. The Aurors came in and seeing the girls crying next to the body of Harry Potter was enough for them to know what happened. At least they thought so.

The next day the whole front page was covered with the article:

"**Harry Potter murdered**

**Yesterday about quarter past six there came a message to the Auror headquarter. Someone tried to warn them from the autumnleavesstreet 497. The house where Harry Potter lived with his wife, Ginny Potter and two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. When the Aurors arrived at location they founded Hermione Granger and Ginny Potter next to the body of Harry Potter. He was dead. At this moment there are no suspects, but Hermione Granger, who warned the Aurors, knows more about it. She will give a testimony when she's over the shock. There is a special place in the autumnleavesstreet for everyone who wants to leave a message for the friends and family of Harry Potter. Everybody is curious what will happen next now the-boy-who-lived stopped living. **

Draco re-red the article once again. Weasley wasn't mentioned as one of the people in the house. He had sometimes contact with Hermione since he was free from his imperious curse, but being guarded by her jealous boyfriend they only sent letters. Now it was time for Draco to go to the house. He got his broomstick out of the umbrella stand and walked up the stairs to the roof. He pushed of and flew straight up through the clouds out of sight for the muggles.

After a few hours flying he reached the house where Hermione lived. He landed in the backyard. And walked to the front door. He knocked. After a few seconds opened Hermione the door.

'Draco,' she said. Her eyes were red and she looked tired and neglected.

'I thought you maybe could use a friend now,' said Draco.

Without saying anything let Hermione him in. Ginny sat on the couch. Hermione had told him Ginny was pregnant. Ginny looked up at him, she was maybe even in a worse state then Hermione.

'I guess you've read the Daily Prophet,' said Hermione with a trembling voice.

'Yes, I have,' said Draco.

'You'll be glad Harry is gone now,' said Ginny mad while she still cried.

'No, I'm not. I'm just as sad as everybody in the entire wizard world. It's for me just not as sad as for you two. And so I came to help you as much as I can,' said Draco calmly.

'Thank you so much for being here,' Hermione hugged him.

'Do you two want to eat something? You need to eat even though you're really sad,' asked Draco.

'I think that is the best thing we can do now,' said Ginny. Draco walked to the kitchen and started to make a saucepan full of soup.

The bell rang and Hermione opened the door.

'We've heard of the terrible news, dear. How do you feel now?' a female voice echoed through the house. Hermione bursted out in tears again.

Draco left the soup boiling and ran to the hall.

'Leave now, you have nothing to do here. They're in shock so don't bother them with stupid interviews until they are ready for that. And we'll let you know when that is,' Draco showed Rita Skeeter and her crew the door and leaded Hermione to the living room.

Draco took care of Hermione and Ginny so they had the time to process what happened. But at the fourth day Draco couldn't hide his question anymore and that afternoon he asked it.

'Hermione, why isn't Ron here?'

Hermione stared at him. He started the crucial topic.

'I thought he was your boyfriend?' said Draco.

'He was until just before the murderer,' said Hermione, she took a deep breath and told Draco what happened. He listened with bated breath. When she finished the story she burst out in tears again.

'I'm scared for him, Draco. He murdered Harry and probably wanted to kill me too. I'm so scared,' she said.

'You don't have to be scared. I'll always be there for you. I'll protect you with my life. I'll do everything for you, because I love you,' said Draco who wrapped his arms around her.


	2. the division

Draco Hermione all the things she said

**I'm sorry for not uploading for so long. I had to do a Greek and a Latin translation together with an essay for Dutch and a story for Enlish and two pages translation for French so I've been really busy with the torturing of school at the moment. I'm sorry. But here's another part. **

The real story starts.

This all happened seven years ago. Now Hermione and Draco are happily married and checking the result of a pregnancy test.

'Draco, stop making me nervous and tell me the result!' Draco held the result in his hand and didn't want to tell it.

'First, tell me you love me,' said Draco.

'I love you more than anything in the entire world,' said Hermione.

'You're pregnant,' said Draco.

Hermione jumped up and fell around Draco's neck. He softly kissed her lips.

'I need to tell Ginny!' said Hermione and she walked to the fireplace.

'I'm coming with you,' said Draco. They both took a bit of floo-powder and the green flames transported them to the house of Ginny.

'Sorry we're coming so unannounced,' said Hermione to the surprised Ginny. 'But I have great news!'

'What?' asked Ginny eagerly.

'I'm pregnant!'

'That's fantastic!'

'Armina, come and say hi to our guests,' cried Ginny.

It sounded like someone fell from the stairs. And a few seconds later the seven year old Armina ran in.

'Draco! Hermione!' she was jumping from happiness.

'Hello Armina,' said Hermione.

'I've got a ten on my school report for maths!'

'That's great!' said Hermione.

'She's telling that to everyone she sees,' said Ginny to Draco. He grinned.

They drank a cup of tea and went home.

Hermione went to sleep early that night. Draco had to do something for his work so he sat at the kitchen table with a big bunch of papers. Suddenly Hermione passed him.

'What's wrong Hermione?' asked Draco.

'Doesn't matter to you, Malfoy,' sneered Hermione.

This was really strange, she hadn't sneer to him in eight years. She hadn't call him Malfoy for even longer.

'Are you really alright Hermione?'

'Draco, I was awake and I couldn't sleep anymore. There was only one thought in my head. I don't love you anymore and I don't want to be unhappy while I'm carrying a bunch of happiness. I don't want to be with you anymore,' said Hermione.

'You mean, you want to divorce?' asked Draco. He was completely shocked by her words. An hour ago she loved him still.

'Yes,' said Hermione coldly.

'Well, ehm, if that makes you happy,' said Draco.

They next day they got it officially and Draco bought an apartment. He moved to there even the same day.

_What had gotten into Hermione? They had been so happy for seven years. __Now she thought it wasn't enough. But they were still friends, weren't they?_

Suddenly it all seemed so insecure. He sat behind his desk and tried to finish his work. But he thought constantly of Hermione. _Why did she act so strange? Was there the whole time behind his back someone else?_

He threw some floo-powder into the fireplace and said: 'Place of Hermione.' He stack his head in the green flames.

'Hello, Draco,' said Hermione coldly.

'I was wondering how you're doing right now,' said Draco.

'I'm fine.' Ron came standing next to her and Hermione started to smile.

_This can not happen. Weasley is one of the most wanted criminals and Hermione wouldn't ever forgive him for killing Harry. __This was strange. And the weirdest thing Hermione seemed to be happy about him being there. _

'I'll speak to you later,' said Draco. He pulled back his head and stared as the green flames extinguished. Hermione wasn't ever going to forgive him this if his thoughts were wrong. He jumped up from the couch and took his broomstick. High above the clouds he flew to the house of Hermione. He landed on the roof and waited for Weasley to exit the house.

The icy wind blew in his face and his hands felt like they were made of stone, but he waited. He wanted to do everything for Hermione. Finally he saw a red haired person exit the house. He walked away, not knowing Draco was just above his head. Ron slipped into a narrow alley and Draco heard him humming.

'She's all mine and stupid Malfoy will never find out about I was the reason,' he laughed. Almost Draco lost his control, almost. He accelerated his broom and flew back home. He needed to talk to someone and the only one now were…


	3. the marriage

Draco Hermione all the things she said.

Draco arrives at home.

'Mum!' he shouted through the Malfoy Manor.

'Draco, honey. What are you doing at home?' his mother came down the stairs.

'Mother look at me! Can't you see why I'm here.'

'Draco you lost your mind,' said his mother.

'No! I know something is wrong with Hermione and I'm sure Weasley has something to do with it. I only don't know what I can do about it! I followed him and I heard him saying he was the reason why she divorced from me!'

'Draco! Now you've crossed the line. Ronald Weasley can't have anything to do with it. He is the most wanted criminal in the magic world. It's your own fault! Don't blame someone else.'

Draco took his broomstick and left the house again without saying a word.

Flying over the city he spotted a familiar redhead. He hummed again and had a small box in his hand.

'I'm just so the best. Malfoy is to upset to notice I preformed a perfect imperious curse.'

Draco didn't listen to the words of Weasley. He started flying faster straight to the house of Hermione. She sat on a chair staring into nothing.

'Hermione,' he said. No reaction. He called her name more than once but she didn't response. She just stared into nothing and didn't gave a single reaction.

'Hermione, where are you?' Draco whispered. Hermione stared back. 'Don't you remember how happy we were? Don't you know who's baby your carrying? Don't you know who I am? Don't you know who you are?' He just stared at her, sitting in on the chair. He stood up and left. Outside he start to run, not knowing which way he should choose. He knew Hermione would be strong enough to break the imperious curse, but not now she is pregnant. He couldn't do anything, if he wants to break the curse he has to kill Ron. And he absolutely couldn't do that.

Suddenly he notices he's in a forest. He sits down on the leaves. Why is he even here? He has to go back, fight for Hermione. But does she want to be rescued? Isn't she better of with Weasley? He always bothered her. Until the seventh year, he managed it as the first one to clear his dark mark, he managed it to defeat the imperious curse of his father he wore from the first year. He didn't notice he was under the influence of the curse, he lived a half life, he didn't make chances, he was an imperious curse and Hermione had a live, she had him and now she broke it all because of that curse. He couldn't let her do that to herself, it would break her. The curse would ruin her life.

He raised and walked in the way of Hermione's house. He knocked on the door but there was no reaction. He took the keys from his pocket and opened the door. Weasley sat on his knees in front of Hermione, probably he just proposed.

'Stop!' he screams. 'Hermione don't you remember? You hated him, he killed your best friend. I don't want to lose you. I never wanted to. But I thought you were happy with that. I know it was his curse, his imperious curse and I know you can't break it by yourself at this moment. But I still love you and I don't want you to regret this when you break the imperious curse.' He fell on his knees and Hermione stared at him, with the same empty expression.

'She didn't want you, she wants me! If you want her to be happy you let her be with me. Cause I know about the love potion in the third grade. You want her to make her love you. But it didn't work and Harry and I found out. We didn't told to McGonagall because Hermione said us not to do it. I would listen to her any time. But you don't, so leave Malfoy! Don't spoil the wedding that will make her happy!'

'I know I gave her a love potion in the third grade, but only so she would see me for one time. She would look one time at me with different eyes. But it didn't work. I loved her from then. And now if you want to spoil her life and make her discover what you've done when she can break the curse, I can't stop you. I can only hope this all will be over in eight months. Or maybe you'll feed her love potions then. I don't know so I'll be of now.

He turned around but someone said: 'The love potion did work, but I hided the effect. Because I did for a long time already.' He turned around and saw Hermione standing just behind him. She smiled and her beautiful brown eyes looked in his eyes.

'It worked?' he said surprised.

She nodded: 'But the effect was just a bit more on what I was hiding before. I cried that night a lot because I couldn't get you out of my mind. I never knew you did that. But it just made me give the strength to break the curse. It will be hard but I'll try to hold him off from me. But I'll really try, if you just tell me what happened.' Draco stood up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

'Ron put an imperious curse just after we knew you were pregnant. Suddenly you wanted to divorce. It thought it would make you happy so I agreed. But then you and Ron became a couple and I didn't trust it, because you hated him for killing Harry. And for leaving you and Harry alone during your search for the horecruxes. I followed him and heard him saying his imperious curse worked out really well and then he asked to marry you. And I crashed the proposal and I have absolutely no regret. Of course if you can forgive me everything,' he looked in her deep brown eyes.

'I'll never forgive you,' she said. 'For letting me divorce with you.' She smiled and he kissed her. The same day they married. Ron spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for killing Harry and using the imperious curse.

Eight months later their son was born, Justin Malfoy. They got another baby, a girl named Lilian. They never heard from Ron again and they lived happily ever after.

The end!


	4. songtekst

Tatu - **All the things she said**

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost

If I'm asking for help it's only because

Being with you has opened my eyes

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

Nobody else so we can be free

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

This is not enough

All the things she said

All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed

They say it's my fault but I want her so much

Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain

Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

When they stop and stare - don't worry me

Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

This is not enough

All the things she said

All the things she said

Mother looking at me

Tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me

Will I ever be free?

Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

This is not enough

All the things she said

All the things she said


End file.
